


My Autobot Family

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(G1-verse) While on his normal patrol Prowl found an abandoned baby girl.  He suddenly took pity on her and took her back to base for him and Jazz to raise her as their own after they had lost their own sparkling many centuries ago on Cybertron.  But will the others let them keep her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Autobot Family

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

It was a dark and stormy day. Prowl was sitting on the side of the road waiting for the storm to pass before heading back to base. Suddenly out of nowhere, a young woman carrying a bundle in her arms came out of the darkness. Prowl noticed she was soaking wet. “Are you okay Miss?” Prowl asked. The woman didn’t say anything as she opened his door and gently placed the bundle inside his interior. “Miss...” he was about to ask before the woman disappeared as suddenly as she came. Prowl was unsure what just happened until crying could be heard inside his interior. “What in Primus?” He engaged his hologram and slowly looked inside the bundle. He was quite shocked and surprised to find a little crying human, a baby if he remembered right. He was unsure what to do with the baby at first. Deep in his programming something told him what to do. He started his engine and turned on his heater to keep the child warm before turning around and heading back towards the Ark.

888888

Jazz was waiting for his mate back at base. He could feel his mate’s emotions. He was wondering what had happened to make Prowl come back from his patrol so early. It wasn't long before Prowl soon returned to the base. "Prowler, ya okay?" he asked.

"Jazz, help me," Prowl said as he opened his door. Jazz, unsure what his mate meant, peeked inside his mate's interior. What he saw almost made his systems stall. His lower jaw dropped open. The little human had stopped crying now and was cooing in Prowl's front seat. "Jazz, I don't want to transform with this little one inside me..." Prowl said.

"Uh ... yea." The saboteur said as he managed to shake himself out if his surprised stupor. He reached inside his interior.

The little baby got scared of Jazz's huge hand and started to cry again. Prowl sighed. "It's okay little one, shhhh..." he said gently. Jazz gently plucked the infant out of his mate's interior and settled her comfortably in the middle of his palm, a small grin making its way onto his facial plates. Prowl then transformed before looking at his mate. "I was hoping we could keep her," he said.

The saboteur glanced at his mate with a surprised look upon his face plate "Ya what?"

"I want to keep her." Prowl said again.

Jazz couldn't help but frown "Prowler she's adorable an' all but what about her parents?"

"Her mother, I assume it was her mother, put her in my interior," Prowl said.

"Prowler, is this because of what happened to our sparkling back on Cybertron?"

"..."

The saboteur vented a deep intake of air, "Prowl I’m not sure it’s such a good idea."

"Jazz, please, she needs us." Prowl said. Jazz glanced down at the tiny being lying in the center of his palm; the baby girl was happily cooing and gurgling up at the two large beings looking down at her.

"Fine," He replied finally.

A huge, rare smile appeared on Prowl's faceplate. "Thanks Jazz." he said.

"Ya know even if I've said yes, ya gotta run this by Bossbot first,” the saboteur told his bonded.

Prowl sighed. "Yeah...I know..."

"Come on we might as well go now and talk ta Optimus." Prowl nodded before the two of them headed to Optimus's office.

888888

They arrived in front of Prime’s office. The little girl was cooing happily all the way. Prowl slowly reached up to knock on the door. “Come in,” Optimus’ voice said from behind the door. Prowl looked at Jazz.

"Come on Prowler,” the saboteur said. The tactician hesitated a moment more before palming the pad on the wall, the doors slid open permitting them access to their leader's office.

"Prowl. Jazz." Optimus started. "Is there something I can help you with?"  Optimus then saw the little baby human in Jazz's hand. "Is that a human sparkling?"

"Yes sir it is." Prowl responded, his door wings were held high and were trembling in anxiety.

"May I ask how it got here?"

"...I found it on patrol sir..." Prowl said.

The Prime raised a single optic ridge at that "And you thought to bring it here instead of turning it into the human authorities?"

"....I....She needed me sir..." Prowl said.

"That's unlike you Prowl,” Optimus said. "Are you not well? Forget to see Ratchet?"

"...No sir...it's just...I just had to..."

"Prime she was abandoned,” Jazz told his leader as he lightly jiggled the infant as she began to make a fuss.

"I understand but Prowl should have taken the little one to the humans,” Optimus said.

"...But I want to take care of her sir..." Prowl said.

"Prowl I don't think that this is such a good idea,” the Prime replied, watching his 2IC deflate.

"...But sir..."

"Prowl she's a human sparkling. We will have no idea how to take care of her."

"...But we could always ask Spike and Carly..." Prowl said.

"Does this have anything to do what happened back on Cybertron?" Optimus asked. He had read the files on his two top commanding officers and what happened before the war started.

Both his second and third in commands tensed at that "No Sir." They both responded.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Absolutely sir,” Prowl responded although Jazz knew it had EVERYTHING to do with what had happened back on Cybertron. They couldn't tell their commander that. Jazz remembered how sad his mate was when it happened.

Optimus sighed. "I still think you should have returned the human sparkling to the humans."

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"This is not an easy decision you've left me to make,” the Prime began. "Alright, you have a trial period of a month to look after her until other arrangements can be made."

"Thank you sir." Optimus watched as his second and third of command left his office. He was concerned that the pair of them was going to get too attached to this human infant and make it harder for him to separate them once the time came to return her to the humans. He was also sure they were lying to him. The files said they had a sparkling once but it died long ago when the war started, back when Megatron made that terrible virus. He knew neither of them had ever recovered from that loss. His second in command mostly for, according to his file, Prowl was the one that carried the sparkling. He couldn't even begin to imagine the loss they had experienced.

888888

"We’ve got to give her a name,” Prowl said as he and Jazz walked down the hall once more, this time towards their quarters.

"Got a name in mind love?" Jazz inquired as he smiled down at the slumbering infant in his palm.

"I was going through human names on the way here,” Prowl said. "I keep on going back to two, Anna or Jessica."

"They're both gorgeous names, Anna's nice."

"I know,” Prowl said.

"Prowler, I have this feeling that Prime knew we were lying to him."

The tactician's door wings drooped slightly "As do I."

"She's not a replacement on our sparkling Prowler, Prime knows that. When a month's over he probably won't let us keep her."

"I know." Prowl murmured sadly. Anna cooed again happily.

"I can see why ya don't wanna give her up, she's too damn cute Prowler." Prowl smiled.

They ran into Bumblebee on the way. "Hey guys,” he said happily.

"Hey 'Bee,” Jazz called back in greeting.

"Bumblebee,” Prowl said with nod before looking back at Anna.

"Is that a baby?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yea ma mech it is. Don't suppose Carly an' Spike are around?" The saboteur inquired.

"They took Daniel to the park."

"Dang looks like we'll have to wait for them to come back Prowler."

"Where’d you find the baby anyway?" The bonded pair shifted uneasily. Bumblebee waited patiently.

"Someone abandoned her,” Prowl spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between the three of them.

"Awww. Did Prime give you the go ahead to keep her?"

"Only fer a month until other arrangements could be made,” Jazz replied.

“Oh, I see. I guess it’s for the best huh?” Prowl sadly looked towards the floor. “What’s the matter?” Bumblebee asked concerned.

“...I-It’s nothing.” Prowl said. Before Bumblebee could say anything, Spike and Carly were coming back with their son Daniel. The little boy was giggling happy from all the fun he had that day.

“Hey, had fun?” Bumblebee said when he saw the humans.

“You should see how much fun Daniel had.” Spike said with a smile.

“Granted it had to stop because of the rain.” Carly said. Daniel stops giggling as he looked up at the two Autobots and the little girl with them.

“B-baby!” Daniel cried happily.

The little girl cooed at bit at the young two year old boy. “Where did the darling little girl come from?” asked Carly. Prowl slowly looked down at their human friends.

“Well…” Prowl started “I found her…” The little red head girl started cooing happily again.

"Found her?" Spike asked, now a bit worried that maybe the Autobots were going to get in trouble.

Prowl had thought the floor was more interesting. "If you call some random human tossing the baby inside of a strange talking vehicle finding, then yes, that's what happened," Jazz gave as further explanation.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Carly asked, now also a bit worried for the little child now in the two Autobots precession.

"....We don't know..." Prowl said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be looking into it, meanwhile, we've got this little cutie to take care of," Jazz added.

"But how are you going to do that?" Spike asked.

"...We were hoping..." Prowl started.

Seeing his mate so distressed worried Jazz, and so he suggested quietly, "Why don't you get her settled in our room for now? I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay..." Prowl said and headed off with the little girl in the direction of their quarters.

With his mate now safely away, Jazz turned his attention back to their human friends. "It won't be too difficult to get what resources we need to take care of her. And Teletran-1 has access to all kinds of info. But any advice from you is both greatly appreciated and wanted."

Spike and Carly smiled at him. "Sure Jazz, we'll be glad to help." Spike said. Jazz smiled back and was glad he had managed to nip that issue in the butt. Though now he had so many questions.


End file.
